Katagiri's Squad ( The Enigma Squad Re-Write)
by ElviraWhovianPadawan128
Summary: At the young age of 5, Katagiri's mother was killed by a gang. She and her father are taken and tourtured. When her father dies after being injected by a mysterious liquid, Katagiri slashes out on her captors, killing them all. She manages to get a sample of the liquid and runs back to wall Maria. There she finds Shiba and 2 others. Can they survive in Titan Country?
1. Chapter 1

Year 825 ( 20 years before the Colossal Titan attacks Wall Maria)

"Honey! Dinners on the table!" Alveolar, a young woman with brown hair shouted to her child.

"Coming mother!" Replied a rather high-pitched voice from the other room. Only seconds after, a small child came bounding through, her red hair flailing about as she ran.

"Here!" The child spoke causing her father, who was sat on the table, to laugh. The small girl planted herself looking wide eyed at the food before her. Her favourite, her mothers home-made casserole. It was a rare meal as they lived in the forest, not that many food suppliers around to buy the ingredients from. Her mother soon sat down, pushing the long cream skirt underneath her.

"Eat up, my sweet Katagiri." Her mother spoke, before said child dug her fork into the food. Katagiri savoured every chunk of the food, as she never knew when she was due to have it again. Unfortunately, the meal didn't last long as Katagiri was a rather fast eater.

"Finished Mama, Papa." Her father, Elvin, smiled at her taking the crumbed up plate. Katagiri slid down from her chair, heading to their makeshift sink to help with the dishes. She washed her hands under the cold water, weaving her fingers in and out of each other. After drying her hands off, Katagiri heard a knock at the door. Curiosity taking over her, Katagiri opened the wooden door. Two giant hands wrapped round her tiny waist instantly pulling her up, the jolt causing her to scream.

"MAMA PA-Hhmmfff!" She was muffled by another hand, she tried not to gag as she tasted the grease on his hand. Fortunately for Katagiri, her parents had heard the muffled cry. Not so fortunate for her captor as her mother had a knife in her hand, and from personal experiences Katagiri didn't think they stood a chance. That was if they hadn't had a rifle. Blood splattered against the walls, a gaping hole in her mothers torso. Elvin rushed to his wife, cursing at the men that held Katagiri.

"Take him as well..." One of the mystery men spoke. A tall blonde man clad in a black top and jeans with a wodden mask to cover his face, grabbed Elvin and placed a cloth on his moth. Chloroform. Elvin slumped down, the blonde man picking him up with ease. Katagiri kept quiet, she knew that if she spoke either her or her father would end up paying for it. Instead she wept quietly knowing she would never see her mother alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2! Yet again I don't own anything but my OCs.

Katagiri woke to a dull ache in her head. Groaning she forced open her heavy eyes, she was met with a dum yellow light emitted from the small dangling lightbulb on the ceiling. She could just make out her fathers unconscious body strapped to a table like herself in the far right as well as a metal tray covered by a blue cloth. Suddenly another light switched on, this one more intense then the other, as she had been deprived of light for a while the light burned her eyes. She squinted for a few minutes before becoming adjusted to the brightness. 3 men walked in, one standing guard at the door the other going to her father and the last one pulling off the cloth on the tray. Katagiri nearly cried at the sight. On the metal tray were a set of scalpels, needles and many other tools Katagiri wasn't familiar with, but they still didn't look appealing. A groan indicated that the man by her father had succeeded in waking him up, now he was rolling the table closer so that she and her father were face to face.

"Kata'! You alright?" Elfin asked, concern evident in his tone. He looked me up and down for any injuries. To his relief there were none.

"Define alright, Papa?" Elvin held back a laugh, for various reasons, for a six-year old she was growing up fast.

"Alright you two, break it up...I have something very special planned and I honestly don't want to be late for it..alright?" They both nodded as the man who had took them spoke. He nodded, picking up a scalpel and flipping it between his fingers.

"Who are you?" Elvin pressed, much to the mans amusement.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Ryun." Ryun replied in a sly tone. Katagiri glared at him, holding back the urge to growl. The glare seemed to had gone undetected as he didn't react. Luckily. Ryun turned Katagiri holding her small chin.

"What a beauty. You did well here, Elvin is it?" Katagiri pulled back in distaste, her nose scrunched up as she smelt the pungent smell that was her captors breath. Ryun just laughed then turned to Elvin, staring him dead in the eye. Elvin glared at him and spat in his face.

"You'll pay for what you did to Aveolar..." Ryun chuckled softly, he turned around and wiped the saliva from his forehead. Scalpel in hand, he sliced Katagiri's cheek in one swift motion. A small yelp escaping her lips as the sharp blade pierced her skin. Blood fell freely from the wound, it would leave a scar if not stitched up, which was unlikely to happen. Elvin regretted his actions immediately, frantically asking his daughter if she was okay. Which was pretty obvious she wasn't.

"You'll do well to never do that again." Ryun spoke darkly, leaving the room, telling the guard to stay put. The guard nodded watching us intently. Katagiri decided that it was best if she got some sleep, her father seemed to have thought the same as they were both out in a few minutes. It was going to be a long journey for them.


End file.
